Crossing Paths
by Hai Dhere
Summary: AU. Aisha is an anti social girl. She was every since kinder garden. Now attending the prestigious Elder Academy in her first year of high school, will she meet knew friends and maybe a love interest? Main Pairing: ElsxAi with hints of other pairings
1. They Meet

**So I've been seeing this espolision ( not explosion :p ) of school fics in the Elsword Archive and I was like hey I wanna write a school fic **

**Elsword: More like you just wanna fit in **

**Hai: *Throws monkey wrench at Elsword* :I **

**Nao for the classes**

**Aisha – Void Princess ( She's the dandere. Dandere = the one antisocial person who falls in love with the boy who just notices her. ) **

**Elsword – Lord Knight ( You can guess his position =w= ) **

**Rena – Grand Archer ( The tramp because why not :p not elf ears just human ones) **

**Chung – Deadly Chaser ( just because ) **

**Eve – Code Nemesis ( the only hair that's realistic =3= no orb though :p) **

**Raven – Reckless Fist ( why not :p? No nasod fist though ) **

**Ara – Sakra Devanam ( Because I like her hair ) **

**Happy Reading~! ( This is gonna be narrator POV because I'm bad at first person QAQ ) **

**Narrator's Pov **

_Aisha only focused on studying throughout her whole childhood. Yes, even in kindergarden. She wasn't very social from a young age ,so she decided to close herself off from the world. No one really bothered her and she didn't really bother anyone else. She liked it that way, calm and quiet. Aisha was moving to a new school because her father just got a new job located in that district. This is the chance for Aisha to make new friends, or so her mother says, will she take it? _(A/N: Probably not /shot )

Aisha opened her eye lids half way ,then closed them again. _I don't feel like getting up. _She closed her eyes again hoping that she would go back to sleep. She had no such luck. After a few minutes of struggling to go back to dream world, Aisha opened her eyes to stare at the white ceiling with the fan moving round and round, almost mesmerizing.

Aisha sighed. "I don't want to go to this new high school." She swung her legs over the bed quite harshly. She let her bangs hang over her face, not bothering to push them back behind her ears. "I was fine at the old school, no one bothered me. This new school _will _have bullies. I can just... feel it."

Aisha walked into the bathroom connected to her room and did her usual morning routine. First, she brushed her rat's nest on top her head and put them up into two pig tails using purple ribbons her mom gave her for her fifth birthday, After that, she brushed her teeth, flossed, and rinsed her mouth with water. Once done with her morning bathroom routine she put on her new school uniform. ( A/N: The uniforms are the Fantasy Star Academy set k? )

_Damn uniforms._ She thought bitterly. _At the old school we were aloud to express ourselves. With the exception of some rules. It was independent dressing ,so I don't mind a few rules ,but this new school is **so **prestigious that we have to wear uniforms. Nice going dad._

Aisha made her way downstairs into the kitchen where her day was cook- _**attempting **_to cook his daughter breakfast.

"Dad, you know you can't cook, right?" Aisha was a bit worried. Her dad was just a business man at Nasod Tech Corporation.

"Geez, no mercy this morning, huh?" Her dad said with a grin.

"The truth will have to come out someday you know." She said flatly.

"I know your motto already Aisha." He responded chuckling.

Aisha looked at the half burnt eggs and sighed. She motioned her dad to move away from the pan and began to cook new eggs. One's that were actually edible.

"Ah, you're right I can't cook."

"Got that right." Aisha said while cracking some eggs into the pan. "How many eggs do you want?"

"Just three and mind pouring me some orange juice?" Her dad now had his face buried behind a newspaper obviously enchanted by a certain article. Written by his wife.

"Reading mom's column again?" Aisha said while pouring orange and putting some toast inside the toaster.

"Spot on."

"She isn't awake yet?"

"No, she's been overworking herself lately. I keep trying to tell her she needs a break ,but she says she wants to prove that I'm not the only one who can provide for our little family."

"Sounds like a lot like mom." Aisha sighed, her mom was an overachiever and Aisha didn't think it was a bad thing ,but she always worries about her well-being. "Should I make mom some eggs too."

"She'd like that." He said with a smile.

Aisha cracked three more eggs into the pan and continued to make more eggs. She put three on two separate plates and poured her dad orange juice.

"Give this to mom when she wakes up." She said handing her dad a plate. "Your food is over there." She pointed.

"Making your old man work so hard?"

"Yes."

_So blunt. _Her father thought with a smile.

Aisha put one egg on one piece of toast. Toast a began chewing. She did grabbed her bag and gave her dad a kiss on the cheek, leaving crumbs all over the side of his face.

"Hey!" Her dad said with a smile

"Love you too!"

She then proceeded to walk outside her house and on the path to school. _Hopefully no one will bother me today. _

**OoOoOoOo**

Aisha put in her earphones that were connected to her iPod Touch. She started listening to the opening opening of her favorite anime MM! Called hellside. (A/N: Really good anime suggest you check it out ). She started lighting tapping her hands to the side of her thigh. Like most people, Aisha thought music was an escape. She didn't have a bad life ,but she didn't have any friends at all. It was probably because of her anitsocial and candid nature. She then felt a forceful impact in the back of her

"Agh!" She shouted.

"Oof!" A voice said behind her. It sounded female

Aisha slowly got on her knees and held her nose to check if it was bleed. _Ouch! That hurt. _Aisha swiftly turned around to see who the culprit was.

"Hey, next time watch where you're going!" Aisha shouted.

"I'm so sorry!" The girl got on her knees and bowed.

_She most be from the east... _Aisha thought.

The girl repeatedly bowed and asked for forgiveness.

"U-uh, no need to repeatedly bow like that I'm fine... just um, watch where you're going next time, I guess."

"Y-yes, I promise I will!" The girl stood up and offered a hand. Aisha reluctantly took it.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ara Haan!" The girl took out her hand once again and Aisha, again, reluctantly shook it. "What's your name by the way?"

"I'm Aisha, Aisha Glenstid." Aisha said. _Did I just make a friend? _

"Well, Aisha wanna walk to school together?" Ara said with a smile.

"Sure, I guess."

While walking to school with Ara, Aisha inspected her. Ara had long black hair with a giant bead or orb at the bottom and she had a very exotic hairpin in it, She had a pale face with amber eyes and overall she looked very innocent. The most noticeable feature though was her bust, she had a bigger bust than Aisha like most girls. _Curse my flat chest. _Aisha thought bitterly.

"We're here~!" Ara chimed.

"So this is the prestigious Elder Academy, huh?" Aisha said, raising an eyebrow.

It was grand Aisha will give it that ,but it looked like any old prestigious academy. It looked like a victorian mansion and that was about it nothing special.

"Ya, it really is great it's a step up from the school in my old continent!"

"Old continent?"

"I come from the Haan clan in the eastren continent. Most nobles go to these types of schools so I was lucky enough to get accepted."

Aisha was about to accept ,but the warning bell that told students they had four minutes to get to class rang.

"Sorry, I have to get to class. Bye." Aisha ran off to class hoping she wouldn't get lost.

**OoOoOoOo**

Aisha made it into class with three minutes to spare. She took a seat in the back corner by the wall hoping no one would notice her, no one did anyways, so she had nothing to worry about or so she thought.

"Kyaa~! Is that Elsword?!" A shrill voiced shouted. Aisha covered her ears as more "Kyas" began to ring throughout the whole room.

_Ugh, we have **those **kinds of boys at our school. This is going to be a horrible first day. _

"Kyaa~! He has Chung and Raven with him~!" Another voice shouted.

"Oh Em Double Gee~! I'm going to die of a heat stroke if they're all in here at once!"

_That was the dumbest thing I've heard in years. _

"Ladies, sorry we just came here to get to class heheheh." The one with crimson hair spoke. Who Aisha presumed was Elsword.

"Yes, I do apologize. I am very sorry ladies." The one with blue eyes spoke. Aisha guessed he was Chung because the name didn't suit that black-haired one.

"Tch, just move out of the way." The one who Aisha thought was Raven growled.

_Geez, he doesn't need to get so mad over a bunch of fan girls. _

A woman struggled to get into the classroom trying to push through the crowd of students. She had brown hair and wore an outfit like someone who would sell things in front a store.

"Excuse me! Could all of you kindly take your seats?" The woman asked. She was obviously the teacher.

"Yes, sorry Ms. A" The boy named Elsword said. He quickly took the seat right next to Aisha in the back right corner of the room. _So, much for not drawing any attention. _Aisha thought bitterly. (A/N Cliche I know. )

"Hi, I'm Elsword." He said with a smile and held out his hand.

"Get lost." She said flatly. Aisha had her right arm laid across in front of her on the desk and her elbow resting on it while her chin rested on her fist.

"Ouch, cold much?"

"Huh, damn straight."

"Geez, is it freezing in her or is just me?"

"It's me."

Elsword started to chuckle. "You're funny."

"I'm not trying to be."

The one who Elsword called "Ms. A" began to speak.

"To start of this school year, the person next to you will be your partner from the rest of the year~! So, I hope you all get along just fine."

_Just great now I have to deal with this guy. _

"Guess we're partners for the whole year then."

"Yea, isn't that exactly what the teacher said?"

"Huh, you're pretty cold. I think I'll call you Ice Queen." He said with a smirk

"Ice Queen? Your originality is through the roof."

"Oh, is it know?'

"Just listen to the damn lesson." Aisha snapped. She took out her notebooks.

**OoOoOoOo**

Once all of Aisha's blocks were done it was lunch time.

_Ugh, lunch time the time I dread everyday at school. _Aisha pulled out a book and began to read.

Elsword moved his chair over to her desk. "What'cha reading Ice Queen?"

"A book you twat."

"What kind of book~?"

"A hard cover book, get lost."

"What's it about~?"

"Things."

"What kind of thin-" Elsword was cut off by a blur of green pressing all it's weight against him.

"Elsie~!" The blur of green said.

_Thank goodness a fan girl tackled him now I can read in peace. Thank Lady El!_

"R-rena? Get of me!" The blur of green stood up and it appeared to be a girl a beautiful one at that. She had long spring green hair. Very beautiful green eyes and once again a bigger bust than Aisha. _Damn it. _

"Don't be so mean Elsie~!"

"Go bother Raven."

"But, he's flirting with Eve. Trying to get her attention and not _mine_." Rena's toned turned dark for a second ,but she quickly smiled again.

_The hell was that voice she just did?!_

"The gone break them up. I'm busy."

"No you're not." Aisha said plainly.

"Whatever, I'll go see if Chungie is busy~! Bye bye Elsie~!" Rena then turned around and skipped off.

"So, where were we?"

"The part were you leave."

"Huh, clever."

"Go."

"No."

"I don't need your company." The empty classroom went silent for a minute.

"But I need yours." Elsword said his tone turning serious. Aisha face went completely red and she buried her face in her book. Making sure the books cover were angled to where they would cover her face. _Did he just say that? Who the hell does that? Why did my heart skip a beat just then? I don't actually like this jerk I just met him. _Aisha thought.

"That was bad, huh?" Elsword said chuckling while running his hand through his hair. _I __**totally **__made her blush. Her reaction was actually kinda cute. Yea, cute. _Elsword thought.

"V-very.." Aisha stuttered

"Did you just stutter?"

"NO! Jus- just get lost okay? I don't know how many times I need to ask you.

"Just eat lunch with me and my friends."

"Why?"

"Because I think you're interesting." At the comment Aisha blushed again.

"Can I at least bring my book?"

"Sure" Elsword responded with a smile.

**OoOoOoOo**

Aisha walked with Elsword into the cafeteria. As soon as he entered he was swarmed by girls.

_This is my chance to escape! _Aisha tried to make her way through the crowd ,but someone caught her wrist and dragged her to a table where they made her sit down. "You said you'd eat lunch with me and my friends. No, promise breaking." He said smiling a waving his finger.

"Ugh..."

"Well, Aisha these are my friends. Raven, Chung, Eve, and Ara."

"Nice to meet you." Said the girl with white hair.

"Hi, there we're in the same class aren't we?" Said Chung.

"

Hi." Raven said flatly.

"Oh hey, Aisha!" Ara said with a smile.

"You know her Ara?" Chung asked.

"Of course I do! We met this morning." Ara said cheerily

"Well, why did you bring her here to sit with us?" Raven asked.

_Whack. _Eve had laid a slap on Raven's cheek. "No need to be so rude to our new friend!"

"That's what I love about you." Raven said with a smile."

"So, why did you bring Aisha to sit with us." Eve said, ignoring Raven.

"I plan on making her my girlfriend." Elsword said with a smile. The whole cafeteria went silent when they heard Elsword's little sentence. Aisha was too shocked to say anything.

"Oh..." Was the response of everyone at the table.

"W-wha-what, WHAT THE HELL KIND OF STATEMENT IS THAT!?" Aisha shouted standing up from the table, pointing her index figure at Elsword, with a blush on her cheeks.

"Nothing. I just like you that's all." Elsword said.

Suddenly Rena shot up from her table and said. "What does she have that I don't? I have everything that she doesn't have!" Stab, Aisha felt a pain in her chest. "A bigger bust, a better personality, a prettier face, and on top of that I'm rich!" Rena said. Another stab

"See? This is exactly why I don't like you, you're horrible!" Elsword retorted.

"Whatever. At least I'm not ugly like her." Rena sat back downstairs

Triple stab. Aisha began to tremble with sadness. She pursed her lips and began to cry. _I knew it! I knew there would be someone like **her **at this damn school! _Aisha let her emotions guider her and she ran out of the cafeteria.

"See now looked what you did!" Elsword shouted as he ran for Aisha. _Where the hell could she have run off to in such a short amount of time.._

**Well, I'm going to stop there because I can't fit the WHOLE stories plot into one chapter. Or can I? Anyways this seems just a tad bit rushed to me I don't know it's probably just me. What do you think R&R~! **

**Elsword: They thinks it's terrible**

**Hai: *throws another monkey wrench at Elsword :I**

**Hope you enjoyed~~~!**


	2. Friends

**Yay new chapter~! :D Glad you guys liked the first chapter. So I r planning on making this chapter ElsxAi. Sorry the ChungxAra/RavenxEve will come later I pwomise :D For now we have to develop Elsword's and Aisha's true feelings.**

**Elsword and Aisha: -glares at Hai- **

**Hai: -glares back-**

**Ara: Happy reading~!**

**Narrator's POV**

_Damn it! Where did she run off to in such a short amount of time? Didn't know you could escape a crowd that fast._

Elsword looked everywhere trying to find Aisha's hiding spot so he could comfort her ,but she was no where to be found. Even so, Elsword was not about to give up. He really did care for Aisha so he continued his search for the "Ice Queen".

_Stupid new school! Stupid Rena! She can have Elsword I don't even like him anyways. How could he say something **that **stupid in front of a whole crowd of people? That's so unreal. What an idiot!_

Aisha continued running with tears streaming down her face. She just wanted to be alone, somewhere where no one would find her. _The roof is out of the question that's too damn obvious, can't hide in the classroom since lunch is almost over. _A janitors closet came into Aisha's vision. _No one would look there! What if it locks when I close it though? To hell with it! At least I can be alone _

For some odd reason the janitor's closet wasn't locked. Aisha had quick and sneaky slip in and shut the door behind her. She then sat down on her knees in the dark and started to weep.

_Why am I crying over what some stupid girl said? It shouldn't matter to me. _

"I-its just that... I _am _all the things she says." Aisha began to speak her thoughts know that she was alone. She forgot that the janitor's closet doors weren't sound proof. Well, she just didn't know to begin with.

A few minutes had passed and Aisha was still weeping, while Elsword was still searching hoping to find her. He had already searched the roof and some of the classrooms. He was one of the top three athletes in the school so it didn't take him long to clear a few classes. _Where could she be. _He then heard a faint crying noise coming from a certain closet. _I must be Aisha... she sure seems hurt about those comments Rena made. _He gritted his teeth. _What a bitch move. _Elsword slowly walked over to the closet and slowly pushed it open. Aisha heard the door open and quickly looked up.

"E-elsword what are you doing here?! Get the hell out! I just wanted to be alone." Elsword closed the door behind him.

"I just wanted to come and see if I could make you feel better. That's all." He said with a smile so genuine it could pierce through the darkness of the janitor's closet.

"Wipe that stupid smile off your face and get lost!"

"I can't. The door is locked." Elsword said with a smile.

"N-no it's not, quit lying!" Elsword jiggled the door handle and it wouldn't budge.

"You're probably doing it wrong. Let me try." She quickly shoved Elsword out of the way and tried to open the door. _Damn it I'm stuck in the closet with this twit. _

"I'd never lie to the Ice Queen."

"We just met!"

"Love at first sight?" He shrugged.

"Q-quit saying stuff like that!"

"You're stuttering."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Am not." He said.

"Are too." Aisha quickly clasped her hands over her mouth. Elsword just chuckled and smiled.

"How did you do that! You must have some like- like voodoo magic or something."

"Reverse psychology and voodoo magic, really?"

"Shut up! Why did you come here anyways?"

"To make you feel better that's all. So, why are you crying in the first place and don't say you weren't you ran out of the cafeteria with tears down your face so you can't lie."

"B-because... the truth hurts." _Wow, my motto is "The truth will have to come out someday." ,but it really does hurt. _Elsword stood in front of Aisha. "Too close." she mumbled

"Just let me talk to you..." He sighed.

She hesitated for a second. "Fine..."

"So, you think it's tru-"

"It _is _true."

"Well, why get so upset if you know it's true."

Aisha didn't know how to answer. _This guy is smarter than he lets on. _

"Exactly." He said with a smile. "You should like Aisha for who Aisha is. In fact, I like Aisha for who Aisha is. You shouldn't care what Rena thinks or what other people think for that matter. The only people you should worry about how they portray you is you, your family and your friends."

_This guy is wiser than he lets on, holy crap!_ Aisha was too stunned to say anything so she just said the first thing that came to mind when people applied friends to her. "I have no friends." She said flatly. _Damn It, not the way to respond._

"You have me." He pointed to himself.

"Pfft," She said. "I'd rather have someone else."

"Oh, Ice Queen is back. Mission accomplished."

"Be quiet."

"Still sad. Need a hug?" He moved closer to Aisha.

"No, and I DON'T need a hug!" She tried to push Aisha away ,but being the one of the top three in athletics has it's perks. He was stronger than Aisha ,so Aisha ended up being hugged by Elsword. "G-get off me, you pervert!"

"I'm a pervert for _hugging _you?"

"Yes, without my will!"

He chuckled and let go. "You're different. Oh, and the door wasn't locked it just need a push." He said with a princely smile pushing the door open.

Aisha boiled up in anger and a vain popped. "You... little..." _Punch. _"**JERK!**" She punched Elsword as hard as she could leaving a red mark on his face. He swung his head to the side and began... laughing?

"Hahaha, you really are different Aisha." He started holding his stomach. "You just pulled a tsundere, Ahahaha."

_Tsundere? _Aisha thought. Her knowledge of anime served her will and she realized she _**did **_just have a tsundere moment. _Wow, I really did just pull a tsundere moment..._

"Shut up and let's get to class! Lunch is almost over."

"It doesn't matter if I'm let to class."

"Why?"

"My dad owns the school." Aisha's brain just imploded on it's self.

* * *

As Aisha exited the school building her thoughts kept repeating. _Son of the school owner, son of the school owner, son of the school owner, son of the school owner... _A cheery voice soon drew her from her deep thought.

"Hey, Aisha~! Wanna walk home with me an Eve?' It was Ara.

"Yes, I would like to get to know about you." Eve said.

"And~! What happened when Elsword went to go f-i-n-d y-o-u.~." Ara spelled out. _The truth will come out someday no point in stalling them on something they'll probably keep bugging me about till I tell them. _

Aisha had explained to Eve and Ara what happened when Elsword went to go find her.

"Aw, how cute~" Ara squealed. "Now if only Raven and Eve had a janitor's closet moment like that. I'm _sure _they'd come out as a couple."

"No we wouldn't."

"Well, her just hugged me and I did punch him in the face..."

"You what?!"

"She said she punched him in the face, Ara. Aren't you listening to her?"

"I heard what she said. I just can't believe you punched the school owner's son!"

"I didn't even realized that until after. He seemed okay with it though her was laughing."

"Maybe he is the type that likes being hit for the pleasure. I think you call them... masochists." Eve said in a monotone manner.

Ara and Aisha started to laugh. _Is this what having friends is like. It seems pretty fun... _

* * *

Once Aisha got home she rushed into her room to write about today's event in her journal. Since she didn't have any friends she just wrote down what happened about the day. It usually wasn't about her, it was usually about something else that happened at school, but Aisha had a feeling this year that the journal was going to be filled with fun things to read.

_Journal Entry 1. November 26, 2013._

_Today was interesting to say the least. I think I made two new friends today named Ara and Eve. I also realized that we have the "prince" type boys at my school ,but I don't mind. One of them said they like me. I'm not sure if I should believe him. He hugged me today though... and I guess it was kind of, nice.._

* * *

**End of chapter 2 yayyyy~! I know, I know this chapter is short ,but I didn't want to put two school days into one chapter it would ruin the journal entry effect which I just decided to put in.**

**Eve:So unprepared.**

**Hai: -throws broom at eve-**

**Eve: _Atomic Blaster_**

**Hai:/ shot**

**Chung, Rena and Raven: We weren't in this chapter...**

**Ara, Elsword, Eve and Aisha: Review responses~!**

**To: PikaChibi: Thanks, glad you liked. I hope you enjoy every chapter as much as I do writing them. Thanks for the review~!**

**To: Code Angel: I'm glad you think the pairings are cute xD. I enjoy the pairings myself. I shall continue so you may see into Aisha's life. Thanks for the review~!**

**To:Rinkushido: Thanks glad you think the story is great. Constructive Critism ( doesnt know how to spell critism QAQ ) Is always welcome. Be a little more harsher next time I like the pain _ /shot. Thanks for the review~! **

**To: 3-chan: Ikr Rena is so mean in the story. I was thinking of making her the "matchmaker" type in this story ,but this way is used less. Thanks for the review~! **

**To: CodeMasterFiFi: Yay my story is good! -angels singing-ACCEPTANCE~! /shot. Here is chapter 2 for you so you can read it hope you enjoy it! Thanks for the review~!**

**To: Cloudy Rabbit: Thanks, glad you like the story! I really like writing them out too :D. Ice Queen is actually from an RP I did with my friend in Elsword where I was the dandere and I was like this and the name Ice Queen was born. Here is chapter two for you. Thanks for the reviews~!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed thanks for reading~! Don't forgot to R&R and tell me what you think~~~**

***Rides off into sunset***

**ElGang" WTF _ _||**


	3. Fun

**Yay chapter 3 is here~! I plan on making this chapter with all couples so ElswordxAisha, RavenxEve, and ChungxAra.**

**Eve – Code Electra( For a certain part of the story, you'll know when it is :p ) **

**On with the story~~~~~~~**

**Narrator's POV **

Aisha woke up with her eye lids half open. _No point in stalling to get up. _With that thought Aisha pulled herself out of bed and did her daily morning routine. She then went down stairs to see that both her parents weren't in the house. _Must have went to work already. _She started to make breakfast ,but then she heard a knock on the door. _Why would someone knock on the door this early in the morning?_ She went to go open the door to be greeted by someone unexpected.

"Hey." Elsword said waving and hand and flashing another genuine smile. Aisha stared at him with a blank expression for a bit and quickly tried to close the door ,but with Elsword's strength he just simply kept the door from closing. "Hey, that's no one to treat your guest."

"You-you aren't my guest now quit holding my damn door open and go walk to school."

"I just wanted to come over ,so you gonna let me in?"

"N-no." Aisha was struggling to try to keep the door closed.

"I'll just let myself in." He grab Aisha's hands and clasped them. Then looked her in the eye. She immediately blushed and let go allowing easy access for Elsword to come in. He then closed the door behind him.

"Nice place you got here."

"Get out."

"Geez, icy this early in the morning?"

"You just committed a crime called breaking and entering why wouldn't I be icy and aren't you supposed to be all princey and stuff and _not _break the law."

"I'd do anything to see you." Aisha blushed for the second time this morning.

"Quit flirting with me, pervert!"

"It was worth a shot to try this personality. Sorry for breaking and entering though. When you're ready I'll be waiting for you outside." Elsword said while leaving.

"Did that really just happen?" Aisha said to herself while staring her breakfast. "How the hell did he brush that off so casually?"

Aisha finished eating her breakfast, grabbed her bag, and headed out the door. To be greeted by the red head himself.

"Ready to walk to school?"

"Not with you."

"As cold as usual. I guess it's to be expected."

"Just keep walking."

"Will do, Ice Queen." Elsword said bowing.

"Ugh." Aisha rolled her eyes. "Your stupidity is higher than usual today."

"It might be."

"Don't you have friends to walk with?" She asked, Aisha was getting irritated. "Instead of bothering me, go find them."

"But aren't you my friend?"

"No."

"Well, I recall are certain event yesterday that lend to you punching me." Elsword continued "And I think the event that caused the punch was me hugging you. Friends hug. Therefore we're friends."

Aisha remembered the memory of yesterday, Elsword hugging her. She began to blush. "Y-you forcefully hugged me! It doesn't count as a friendship hug if you force yourself on me!"

"Well, I guess I'll just have to try harder."

"At what."

"You and me becoming friends then a couple." He said, with another one of his killer genuine smiles.

"Will you just drop that already! We aren't going to become a "couple" so stop thinking about it."

"Whatever you say~. I'm still not giving up so you can keep trying to push me away, Ice Queen, but I will always come back."

"Ugh." Aisha started speed walking towards the school.

* * *

**Meanwhile **

"You sure you don't wanna hold hands?" Raven asked a certain dollish beauty.

"I have already stated my answer and that it is still no." She hated it when Raven bugged her ,but it made her feel a tad bit happy in someway. Because someone was actually paying attention to her.

"Aw, is that anyway to treat your future boyfriend?"

"You are not my future boyfriend."

"But I _was _your first kiss wasn't I?" Raven smirked. Eve blush tinted pink when she thought of this memory. So she stayed silent. "Got nothing to say?" He said leaning closer to Eve.

"Hmph, that kiss meant nothing!" Eve started to speed walk ,but Raven caught her by her wrist.

"You and I both know we made a connection." He then gave him one of his rare princely smiles that would make any girl faint, literally. All the girls walking around the two either glared in jealousy or just flat fell on the floor. Eve blush began to grow into a brighter shade of pink. "Aw, you're blushing. How cute. So, you do remember that day."

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Eve was sitting at her desk and reading a book, it was after class and she was waiting for her butler Oberon. Raven had forgotten his bag and walked into the class to retrieve it. Once he walked into the class room, he was astonished by the doll-like beauty that was sitting at her desk reading. She had snow white hair that went down to her back, she had a beautiful headband representing a flower, her skin was pale, like porcelain, and she had a petite figure. Her figure isn't usually want Raven goes for in a girl ,but her face was what caught his eyes. **_

"_What are you doing here all alone, beautiful?" **Raven placed his elbow on the desk and stared at the side of her head. **_

"_I am reading. I thought that would be obvious enough." **Eve didn't even glance at Raven while saying this. **_

_**Raven was surprised at Eve's reaction. He then smiled. **"You're one of **those **girls, huh?" **Raven said, raising an eyebrow. **_

"_What are you implying as one of "those" girls."_

"_You know the ones that give me the shoulder ,but still secretly like me and act like this just to get me to notice them."_

"_I have no such desire to get you to notice me." **Eve then slammed her book shut. **"I was waiting for my servant Oberon to come pick me up ,but now that you have rudely interrupted my peaceful reading, I shall go wait at the front gate instead of being bothered by the likes of you." **Eve then slammed her book shut and headed for the door ,but Raven, being very athletic, and beat Eve to it. He grabbed her wrists and pushed her against a wall. **_

"_Hm, you're interesting. You still haven't fallen for my charm... why is that?"_

"_Because I am not one of the girls who have been obsessed over you sense the beginning of the year, now If you would let go of my wrist know that would be much appreciat-" **Eve was cut off by something soft and warm touch her lips. She then realized they were Raven's lips, he was kissing her?! She had dropped her book on the ground out of shock, Eve didn't know what to do. She the mustered all her strength to push Raven off of her. She then raised her hand and **smack** she had laid a smack right across Raven's left cheek. She stormed out the room after that leaving the book behind. Raven returned the book to her the next day and never left her alone after that.**_

_**Flashback End **_

"If I hadn't let my guard down, the kiss would have lasted longer and turned into a make-out session."

"L-like I have stated before, that... ki-... kiss meant... nothing..." Eve voice trailed off while remembering the what happened back in middle school. She then blushed pink again and stormed off to the school. She was planning on ignoring Raven for the rest of the day.

* * *

_**Before Class**_

Elsword was bothering Aisha, trying to convince her that they were friends.

"Like I said friends hug. Therefore, we're friends."

"As I was saying, you forcefully hugged me and I wasn't strong enough to push you off. Now, you're just gonna use this against me saying that we're "friends"."

"Why don't you wanna be my friend then?"

"Because I don't like you."

"Oh, harsh."

"Elsie~! You should quit bother Aisha and go out on a date with me, ya?"

"Sorry, I.. uh, have a date with Aisha!" He then place his arm around Aisha and smiled.

"No we're not, get your hand off me too!" She then took Elsword's arm off of her and pushed him towards Rena. "Go on a date with her."

"I didn't mean like a date, date. Like a friend date of sorts." He said with a smile.

"When did you two become friends?" Rena asked raising an eyebrow.

"Never."

"Since yesterday."

"How."

Aisha attempted to cover Elsword's mouth so he wouldn't speak ,but he quickly dodged and said "When we hugged in janitor's closet."

"Hugged?"

"H-he's lying!"

"You and I both no I'm not?"

"When did this _hugging _happen?" Rena asked with a demonic tone.

_The hell is with that tone she's using?! I can't be the only one who's hearing that right?_

_Aisha must still be getting used to Rena's "demon" fits that happen every now and then they seem to come up more often now that Aisha is here. This could be bad._

"I didn't happen! Don't believe this liar he's just trying to trick you!"

"Elsword would never try to trick us!" A random fan girl stood up and started pointing at Aisha.

"Ya, he would never try and do something like that!"

"She's just trying to trick you guys ,so she can take Elsword away!" Rena joined in the crowd of enraged fan girls.

"THAT'S TOTALLY WHAT'S SHE'S DOING!" All the fan girls screamed at once.

_Do these girls have linked brains or something?_

"Let's get her!" Rena yelled with a devious smile.

"Come on, Aisha!" Elsword picked up Aisha bridal style. "As you're _friend _I'm going to save you and you owe me after this, okay?"

"Like hell I "owe you". Put me down! I can handle this myself!" She started to struggle.

"I doubt that." Elsword said with a smile, he rushed out of the classroom trying to find a safe place to hide Aisha.

_So, She thinks that she can have Elsword all to herself, huh? Well, I'm not going to let **that **happen._

"Is Ms. Ariel really letting this happen?" Eve asked flatly.

"I guess so." Raven said sliding over to Eve. "She just seems to be in shock out of all the commotion."

Ms. Ariel was just standing their with her mouth open.

"I can't believe she allowed this..." Eve said.

"Well, want to eat lunch together, Eve?"

"No."

"I'll take that as a I'm-going-to-force-you-by-carrying-you-bridal-style-like-Elsword-did-to-Aisha-and-we'll-eat-lunch-together." Raven said with a laugh

"I guess I have no choice then." Eve knew Raven was being serious. Despite his laugh.

* * *

Ara was delivering papers to the principal's office thinking about Elsword, Aisha, Raven, and Eve's relationships. _I wish __**my **__knight in shining armor would come. _She then heard a hoard of footsteps come from behind her. She turned around to see Elsword carrying Aisha bridal style, while fan girls were chasing them. Elsword quickly dodged Aisha and said "Sorry, Ara!" ,but the fan girls didn't have very much consideration for her well-being and charged right at her.

"Oi, Ara watch out!" A voice said. Ara was shocked by the sight she couldn't move, she then felt someone grab her and push her out of the way. The person then landed on top of her while the fan girls rushed by. Her papers flew everywhere though.

"Ow!" Her savior said.

"Owwie~." Ara was about to rub her head with her hands ,but her arms were pinned down by something on top of her. In fact, her whole body was pinned down because of someone on top of her.

"Wow, that was close. You could've gotten hurt Ara." It was a sweet voice, a familiar sweet voice, it was Chung!

Ara looked up at Chung smiling down on her. She began to blush and began to stutter. "O-oh, thanks Chung, but could you mind uh, getting off me?" Chung realized that he was pinning Ara down.

"Oh, sorry!" He apologized quickly and got back up.

"It-its okay, really. Heheheh." Ara began to laugh out of nervousness. Chung offered a hand to Ara and helped her up. He knelt down and began picking up papers.

"You don't have to pick up the papers! You saved me from than mob of fan girls, you don't have to feel obligated to help me pick up the papers." She also began to pick up the papers that fell on the floor.

"No, it's okay." He said with a smile. "You need help carrying these?"

"Sure!" Ara replied happily. With Ara's reply they began walking with stacks of papers in their hands.

_Is Chung my knight in shining armor? _She glanced at Chung. Chung glanced at Ara at the same time and they made eye contact. He then gave him one of his killer trademark smiles. Ara blushed and quickly looked forward and blushed. _Maybe he is... _

* * *

Elsword was still running with Aisha in his arm. Aisha was dreading every moment. Elsword, on the other hand, was enjoying every second of it. He felt like Aisha's prince or in this case her royal gurad.

"We lost them, you can put me down now." Aisha said, she began to struggle out of Elsword's grip again.

"Ya your right. You owe though." He stopped in his tracks and gently place Aisha down on the floor.

"So, what do I owe you?" Aisha said, raising an eyebrow.

"No, thank you?"

"Is that what you want."

"No, it w would just be nice." He said with a smile.

"Just get to the point what do I owe you."

"Hmm, let see..."

"Take two hours, will you?

"If it's okay with my queen."

"Just tell me what you want."

"A date."

"W-wh-WHY A DATE!?"

"Didn't I tell you. I plan on making you my girlfriend and you owe me for saving you."

"F-fine." Aisha stared down at the floor. "Where and when?"

"This Saturday. One o'clock , Wally's Memorial Bridge ,so don't be late." He said with a wink. "We should get back to class."

"Yea." Just as Aisha agreed, the lunch bell rang.

"Wanna eat lunch together then?"

"Sure."

* * *

Lunch and the rest of school went by fairly quickly that day and before Aisha knew it she was walking home with Eve and Ara.

"So, Aisha~. What happened with you and Elsword that caused him to carry you around the school like that~?" Ara said with a wink.

"I am still surprised that Ms. Ariel let that commotion happen." Eve said.

"Nothing really happened..." Aisha started to look at the floor, avoiding any eye contact she could have made with the two girls.

"Your expression says other wise~!" Ara said jumping onto Aisha back.

"Gah!"

"No, tell us what happened between you and Elsword?"

"H-he um, asked me... out on- on... a date." Aisha continued to look at the floor once Ara jumped off her back.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Ara squealed in delight. "How so totally cute! Congrats, Aisha!"

"I bid you good luck on your date, Aisha" Eve was still in her monotone voice.

"So, when is it?" Ara wanted to know more about Aisha's "date".

"Saturday at one o'clock by Wally's Memorial Bridge." Aisha's house came into view. She was glad to go home.

"Really?! How cute~!" Ara kept squealing until they got to Aisha's door step. "Well, once your date is over on Saturday I want ALL the details, so do you have a phone?" Aisha was surprised by Ara's question.

"Oh, ya..." Aisha pulled out her iPhone that had a case that was purple with a bat on it.

"Here you put your phone number in I'll put mine." Ara and Aisha exchanged cellphones and put their numbers in. "Remember I want all the details when your date is done. Fell free to text me any time you want too~."

"Ya, okay."

"Bye-bye, Aisha~!"

"Goodbye, Aisha."

"Bye." Aisha then unlocked her door and entered her house. Her parents weren't home yet. _This is the first phone number that I have that isn't a family member's. Am I making friends?_ Aisha proceeding up the stairs to her bed room where she wrote in her journal.

_Journal Entry 2. November 27, 2013._

_Today, A boy carried me bridal style around the school while a mob of his fan girls were chasing us. He asked me out on a date too. I guess I feel a little excited it is my first date. I made one new enemy today, her name is Rena. I got another person's phone number too. I guess I have two friends now too. I have a love-hate relationship with the way things are going this year at this new school. I can't complain though. It's honestly kinda... fun. _

* * *

**There we go chapter three yay~! This was actually the second draft because the first draft I did, was kinda bad to me. Things were going by _way _too fast in the first draft. I like this draft better. **

**Aisha: I have a date with this idiot? -points to Elsword- **

**Elsword: I have a date with _that? _-points to Aisha-**

**Hai: Yes live with it I need a freaking plot =3= **

**Rena: Why am I so mean?**

**Hai: Because plot D:( **

**Anyways~! Review Responses~!**

**To: PikaChibi: Yay cute moments -dances around- x3. Ya, I want to upload as much as possible ,so I don't get lazy :p Thanks for the review~!**

**To: CodeMasterFifi: Yay second chapter was good -dances around- Her is the next chapter for ya and I shall keep writing :D Thanks for the review~~!**

**To: CodeAngel: Yay second chapter was good to 2 people and cute to 1 -dances around for third time today. She'll only make it hard for her if you want to :D? Thanks for the review~!**

**To: 3-chan: Nuuuu, -fishes out of ocean- Ik tsun-tsun Aisha is cute. Ya I know SUPRISE TWIST THAT I CAN USE TO MANUPLIATE. Thanks for the review~!**

**To: Azure Liberator: Dandere Aisha will be gone soon don't you worry mister I pwomise you~! Yay it was interesting -dance around- Thanks for the reviews~!**

**Well I shall be off to write chapter 4 hope you enjoyed reading Bye-bye~!**

**Don't forgot to R&R and tell me what you thought of this chapter :D**


	4. Experiences

**Did you guys enjoy chapter 3 :D? Hope you did**

**Raven:Boring**

**Eve:Average**

**Elsword:Meh**

**Rena:Eheheheh it was okay**

**Aisha:Eh...**

**Ara:Um**

**Elesis: When the hell am I coming in the story?**

**Hai: -sulks in corner-**

**Happy reading~~!**

**Narrator's POV**

_**During the Lesson **_

"Good morning, students!" Ms. Ariel greeted in her cheerful self despite yesterday's commotion. "Hope you are all having a good day~!" She continued. "To start off the year, I thought we could do a project to test your strength in academics." All the students started to groan. "You _do _get to choose your own partners and the subject so it will be easier for you to work. Whether it be the person you work with or the subject that makes it easier for you. Now go on and choose your partners~!"

"Aisha? Wanna be partners?" Aisha was surprised to hear that Elsword didn't ask this question. It was actually another boy.

"Who are you again?" Aisha asked. She noticed from the corner of her eye that Elsword was getting swarmed by fan girls. She also noticed that Elsword was glaring at the boy who asked Aisha to be his partner.

"Oh, sorry my name is Penensio. I heard you were in the top ranks for grades back at your old middle school." The boy named Penensio said.

_How the hell did he find out that information. _"Where did you hear this from?"

"Your did works for Nasod Tech Corp, right?"

"Yep."

"Well, my father also works there and he said; "That Grenstid is always bragging about his daughter down at work. She even goes to your school!" So, I decided to see you myself in person. I never realized we were in the same class."

"Oh, well that's cool. I guess."

"You're actually really cute in person. Are you free Saturday or anytime soon?" Penensio asked, raising an eyebrow. _Is this guy asking me out on a date?! He called me cute too! What should I say!? _

"Um,... I-"

Elsword had managed to push through the crowd of fan girls some how and reached out and pulled Aisha to him before she could make up her mind. "Sorry Penensio, she's my partner AND she has a date with _me _on Saturday. So, I guess you're out of luck."

"H-hey I never agreed to be partners!" She tried to struggle out of Elsword's grasp ,but resistance was futile. "And don't tell anyone about the date that I _owe_ you. It's not like I willing accepted to go out with you or anything." Aisha was blushing red. _Two boys asked me out? I'm dreaming right? Wait why would I be dreaming about two guys asking me out anyways? _

"Huh, see? She doesn't even want to go out with you. Let alone be your partner." Penensio said with a smirk.

"Well let's let Aisha decide. Aisha who do you want to be your partner." Elsword said glaring at her. Penensio was also glaring at her.

"I uh,..." Before Aisha could answer, Ms. Ariel clapped her hands and said. "Well, times up~! If you didn't find a partner the person next to you will be your partner for this project, sorry~!" Elsword fist pumped and Penensio just growled and returned to his seat. His partner was a girl named Amelia.

"Alright, so I guess we're partners now, Ai-sha!" Elsword said with a grin, putting his arm around Aisha.

"By force, again, for the third time in a span of three days." Aisha said grimly.

"Aw, don't go Ice Queen on me know. This will be a great chance to build or boyfriend girlfriend relationship, ya know?"

"What "boyfriend girlfriend" relationship?" Aisha said as she tried to pull out of Elsword's arm lock.

"The one that we have, duh." Elsword kept smiling like a fool, glad that Aisha was his partner for the first school project. "So, who's house are we going to mine or your's?"

"I don't know, mine I guess. My partners should be home today so we could work." Aisha said.

"So, today after school?" Elsword asked, raising his eyebrow. "It's best to get started now than wait until the last minute and do something half-assed."

"Uh, sure let's discuss this topic over lunch. I think Ms. Ariel is about to start the lesson."

"Ya, sure. Somewhere private though we don't want someone copying our ideas."

"Or, you just want to be alone with me."

"That too."

"Pervert."

"I'm only your pervert."

"Pay attention to the damn lesson!" Aisha said, her face tinted red whenever Elsword said something "weird" like that to her.

* * *

**Lunch Time**

The bell had rang for lunch and Aisha was getting her homemade lunch, that she made all by herself since her mother was usually overworking herself, out from her backpack.

"That homemade?" Elsword said, leaning over Aisha's shoulder.

"What do you think, twat?"

"Homemade."

"Then why did you ask?"

"Just seeing if Ice Queen was Ice Queen. So, did you make it by yourself or is it from your mom?" He said as Elsword and Aisha walked out into the hallway to find a place to discuss their project topic.

"I made it."

"Huh, really? Care to make me a homemade lunch?"

"Don't your fan girls make you them?" As if Aisha had the power to tell the future, a fan girl came to offer Elsword a bento.

"Um, E-elsword... P-please accept this!" She then shoved the lunch onto Elsword, forcing him to carrying and ran off to her group of friends that were squealing in delight at the girl's courageusness.

"Well I have my lunch sorted out then." He said inspecting the homemade lunch. "It is true that I get these every lunch time by at least one girl ,but I wanna try some of your cooking."Aisha blushed at this comment.

"W-well if you come over to my house today and stay for long enough I _**MIGHT**_, a big emphasis on might, make you dinner."

"Really!?"

"I said I _**MIGHT. **_Remember might?"

"Well, hopefully it's a sure yes." Elsword and Aisha had reached the roof of the school. It seemed really high considering the "roof" was a balcony in a victorian style school.

"Huh, this school is so fancy it doesn't even have a roof like usual schools."

"Well, as you can see the roofs are slanted ,so we can't go on top of them so this balcony is considered the "roof" of the school." Elsword taking a seat on the set of table and chairs on the balcony.

"They have a table set here too?" Aisha asked, while taking a seat across from Elsword.

"Yep."

"This school is way too high class."

"Well, back on subject what do you want the project topic to be. Since we get to choose it and all."

"Should it be a heroic figure, a mythical monster, or a relic of some sorts."

"Mythical creature sounds good." Elsword began to open the lunch that the fan girl had made him. Aisha did the same.

"So, what mythical monster should we do?"

"Magmanta maybe." Elsword said while stuffing his face with food.

"You mean that giant spider, crab, hybrid, thingy?"

"Yep. He seems pretty cool. I think we should do that." As Elsword talked crumbs went flying everywhere.

"Don't chew while talking! That's gross!"

Elsword swallowed on his food down in one gulp. "If my queen says it I shall do it."

"Quit calling me queen." Aisha grumbled as she began eating her lunch.

Elsword stared at her intently.

"Need something?" She asked, looking up and raising an eyebrow.

"Can I try some of your food?"

"No, you're already pigging out over there." Aisha pointed to the once filled lunchbox that was now barren of any food that was once there.

"Aw, please~!" Elsword began to do puppy eyes.

_Is he trying to break me with puppy eyes? Like hell I'm going to fall for that! _"No."

"Geez, it's getting frosty in here."

"Shut up!"

"Hey, I'm just reading the atmosphere here."

_This guy will never stop calling me Ice Queen if I keep acting like this. Might as well give him one. Maybe my food will taste so bad for his high-class stomach that he'll leave me alone once and for all._

"Fine you can have _**some **_,but don't blame me if you puke because it's too lower-class for you high-class stomach." Aisha said, sliding over her lunchbox to Elsword. He took one of everything that was in her lunch box and gobbled it down in one gulp. He slid the lunchbox back to Aisha looking content with himself.

"Geez, how can you eat so fast without gagging at least..." Aisha said, looking disgusted ,but slightly impressed.

"I can only do that with delicious food." He said with a smile.

Aisha blushed a light pink. "It isn't _**that **_good seems about average to me." Aisha was looking down at her lunch box hoping that Elsword wouldn't see the blush she felt on her face.

"No, it's actually really good! You'd make a perfect wife." And with that statement Aisha felt her face heat up and she was sure she looked as read as Elsword's hair. She then let her emotions get the best of her and ran out into the hallways as fast as she could. _Hah, another cute reaction from her. I should keep teasing her it's kinda fun seeing her blush like that. _Elsword stared at the lunch Aisha had left and began to chow down.

* * *

_**Middle of Class**_

_Why the hell would he same something like that?! The hell is wrong with him?! _

Ara noticed Aisha wasn't focused on Ms. Ariel's lesson and decided to text her. Aisha's phone vibrated in her pocket and she decided to see who it was. It was Ara her text read: _U lok worried wuts wrong :(? _

_Texting in the middle of class? I guess I should respond. _Aisha replied: _Elsword told me something that made me angry and distracted at the same time. _Aisha doesn't abbreviate much when she texts.

_Omg! Wut did he say? _

_He said that I'd make the perfect wife._

_Really? Omg, dats so sweet :D!_

_Now, it's distracting me from the lesson =.= _

_Well he just likez u ya know?_

_Whatever, just pay attention to the lesson and stop texting in class!_

_Ur the 1 textin me bak. _Ignored. For the rest of the day Aisha tried to stay on task.

* * *

_**Walking Home**_

Today, Elsword had decided to tag along with Eve, Ara, and Aisha on their route home. Ara and Eve weren't bothered by this ,but Aisha was. She kept thinking about what Elsword said to her at lunch that day. To avoid talking to Elsword she stayed one the far right end of the group they were in while Elsword was on the far left. _What the hell is his problem!? Saying stuff like that! _Aisha was so busy pondering her thoughts she didn't realize they had already reached her home.

"Oh, um bye guys. Me an Elsword over here have to work on a project together so see you guys tomorrow." Aisha said.

"Good night, Aisha." Eve said.

"Bye, Aisha~!" Ara waved with a wink.

**OoOoOoOo**

_**Aisha's House **_

Aisha mother's was very excited that Aisha had brought a boy home. She had misunderstood the situation and though that Aisha had a boyfriend. Her dad freaked out when she brought Elsword in. He had misunderstood the situation also and thought that Elsword was her boyfriend and was ready to beat the crap out of Elsword ,but always clarified.

Once Aisha was done explaining to her parents why she brought Elsword inside they both went up stairs into Aisha's room. He then inspected Aisha's room to see it's contents. It was pretty normal to his standards. It had light purple wallpaper, a white ceiling, a dark purple bed, the carpet was fuzzy and also purple, they weren't many decorations yet ,but there were a few bookshelves besides a door which he assumed to be a bathroom.

"I actually really need to go the the bathroom, so sit down or something and I'll be right back."

Elsword just took a seat on the ground and inspected the room. He then saw a purple object that looked like a piece of cloth. He crawled of it and picked it. He inspected the item. He flinched when he realized what it was. _It's her bra... Should I read the size?! No, if she caught me she'd hate then I'd never be able to make her fall in love with me. Gah, in turmoil! _Elsword made his mind up and though he'd quickly glanced at the size. He quickly unfolded the mess of a bra turned it around and lifted the tab to see this size. He then threw to the corner of the room hoping Aisha didn't see him. _She's A Cup, huh? _He covered his nose. He felt a nosebleed coming on. Then Aisha opened the door and stepped out.

"Ready to research Magmanta?" Aisha asked

"Y-yea totally." Elsword said, trying to hide his nosebleed.

* * *

_Journal Entry 4. November 28, 2013_

_Elsword came over to my house today to research for a project. I cooked him dinner too and he said it was amazing. I'm still not sure if this guy actually likes me ,but studying with someone who calls me their friend was an... experience. _

**End of chapter 4 Woo~! Hoped you guys liked a bit of Elsword's perversion and what not. **

**Review Responses **

**To: Code Angel: -covers ears from scream- ( lol jk ) Thanks for the advice that inspired the first part of the chapter Thanks for the review~!**

**To: PikaChibi: Like butter, Like butter thanks for review~!**

**To: 3-chan: Very kawaii I kno *_* -resurects- Thanks for the review~!**

**To: MiyuMelody: Ty, and no it isn't magic ,but I can change it if you want I meanno harm done right? Thanks for the review~!**

**To: BlackMcMuffins: Ya I know my grammar isnt the best but glad you liked it Thanks for the reviews~!**


	5. Support

**Did you guys enjoy Elsword's perversion in the last chapter? Hope you did :D anyways MiyuMelody suggested that I should add magic to the story so I'm going to add a tad bit and see if it works, k? **

**Happy Reading~!**

**Narrator's POV **

Aisha had just woken up very tired due to the research she did with Elsword last night. She didn't feel like getting up ,but then she remembered it was Friday and it was her first week of school over, so she happily got up. She then remembered she had a date with Elsword on Saturday and her mood quickly sunk like a rock into the depths of the ocean. Aisha was actually secretly excited, it was her first date after all. _A date with that idiot, ugh. I can't believe I only have one day away from him. Why can't that guy just leave me alone like most people? _Aisha though bitterly. She then remembered that she wasn't all alone in the old high school. She had met a demon bat named Angkor there. He offered her a contract in an exchange for power ,but Aisha had refused. She didn't want a sketchy contract with a demon. She actually really wanted the power now. _I could probably scare the guy away if I have a demon contract. He would finally leave me alone. I wonder where the perverted old bat is anyways. _Aisha quickly shrugged the thought off and got ready for school. She made a quick breakfast, as usual, and opened the door to find a red head there to greet her at her doorstep.

"Ugh." Aisha groaned in despair

"Wow, again with the cold shoulder." He said laughing. "This early in the morning too."

"Shut up!" Aisha said, annoyed. "I've already asked you this ,but don't you have any friend to walk with?" Then something clicked in Aisha's head. "How the hell did you find my house anyways?!" Aisha said taking a step out her door. Closing and locking it.

"I am the school owner's son ,so I have addresses to all the student's houses and lofts. I just though I'd search your house up and walk with you everyday." He said with a smile

"That's really creepy..." Aisha dryly responded.

"Hey, I just want to walk you to school and increase our boyfriend girlfriend relationship." Elsword replied, smiling.

"Quit using that stupid "boyfriend girlfriend relationship" term. It's dumb and we aren't going to be a couple ,so stop trying so damn hard."

"Well, we do have that date tomorrow ,so I can prove myself to you."

"I wouldn't count on it."

"You never know you might just fall for me."

"When pig fly."

"Hey, it could happen you never know 'till you see it~."

"Just keep walking, twat."

**OoOoOoOo**

_**Before Class **_

"Hey, Aisha~!" Ara waved at Aisha as she walked into the classroom.

"Hi, Ara." Aisha responded, without a wave.

"Hello, Aisha." Eve was using her monotone voice, as usual.

"Hi, Eve." Aisha was surprised that Eve could keep a monotone voice around normal people, friends, and maybe even family, but she completely loses her cool whenever Raven talks to her.

"How did the research on the project go with you, Aisha?" Eve asked.

"Everything went fine with me. Elsword isn't a stupid as I expected him to be. So, everything went smoothly. We actually found out a lot about Magmanta. What about you, Eve."

"Well, Raven can be focused if he wants to." Eve took a pause for a second. She was embarrassed about telling her friends about what happened. "He said that he would focus on one condition..." Eve stopped speaking entirely.

"Well, go on Eve~!" Ara chimed. Ara loved to hear about her friend's love life so she could tease them about it later.

"H-he um," Eve monotone voice was breaking. She started to speak like a regular human. "Asked me to be his... girlfriend." Eve looked down on the ground, ashamed that she was embarrassed to tell her friend something as simple as that.

"Aw, how cute~!" Ara gleamed with excitement. "For how long?"

"Until we turn in the project."

"Isn't that like, three weeks or so?" Aisha raised an eyebrow.

"Y-yes, but it got him to work at least. So, I can actually get a decent grade. He forced me to be his partner yesterday anyways. He said: "I don't want you pairing up with any other boys so you're going to be my partner." He knew I wasn't going to object ,so it was like he planned this all from the start."

"Well, since mine and Eve's research are going well, what about you Ara. Aren't you paired up with Chung?" Aisha wanted to know how Ara's studies were going with Chung. Since she made it blatantly obvious that she liked him. Every time Ara would talk to Chung she became a nervous wreck. So, it must have been hard for Ara to work with him.

Ara face turned a very dark shade of red at the mention of the project she had to do with Chung. "N-nothing happened!" Ara replied on instinct.

"I didn't ask if anything happened. I asked if your research was going well." Aisha was suspicious now. "So, now that you gave yourself away, what did happen?"

"Yes, I am curious as well." Eve jumped in.

"W-well..." Ara began.

_**Flashback Start **_

_**Ara and Chung had decided to go to Ara's home, since Chung's house was a further walk down the street from Ara's. It was a silent walk to Ara's house. Chung began to speak once they reached the Haan residents.**_

"_Wow, nice place you got here, Ara." __**Chung said, with his usual smile. **_

"_T-thanks." __**Ara stuttered. '**__No, don't become a nervous wreck now! Oh, I'm so going to screw this up I just know I am__**.'Ara thought grimly. **__"Well, please come in." __**Ara said, as politely as she could. Despite her about to meltdown do to her nervousness. **_

"_Ya, okay, thanks!" __**Chung smiled warmly. This caused Ara to blush. '**__I-I'll just try to hide my face when I blush__**' **_

"_So, we are we going to study your room or you living room?" _

"_Oh, my room. Aren my come home anytime soon ,so I don't want to bother him when he does."_

"_Well, that's understandable. Your room it is." _

"_Yep." __**Ara just stood there, staring into Chung's beautiful blue eyes.**_

"_You going to lead the way, Ara?"_

"_O-oh, ya! Sorry." __**'**__Damn it! I got distracted I need to get a bigger attention span.__**' **_

_**Ara lead the way up into her room. Ara had forgot it was a complete mess. There were clothes, trash, books, Taoism seals, and bed sheets everywhere. **__"Oh crap! I forgot it was a mess! I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry, Chung!" __**Ara began to clean up her mess as quickly as she could. **_

"_Here, let me help you." __**Chung began to bend down and pick up clothes. **_

"_No, you don't have to help!" __**Ara tried to grab the stuff that Chung had picked up ,but in the process she slipped on the mess she had on the floor. Due to her clumsiness, she had a reflex to grab anything, or anyone, so the first thing she grabbed onto was Chung's shirt. She then proceeding to bring him down with her.**_

"_Owwie~!"_

"_Ugh." __**'**__Wow, Ara is really clumsy.__**' Chung thought. He then felt around to see if he could get any good ground support to lift himself back up. He then placed his hand on something and felt to see if if was good enough support.**_

"_Ahh~!" __**'**__Was that a moan?__**' Chung felt around in the same stop again. ' **__Squishy __**' Was the first word that Chung thought of. He felt it several times again. Chung realized that his face was covered by a piece of cloth ,so he decide to take it off to see what the "squishy" object was. Once the cloth was off he analyzed the situation. Ara's eyes were closed, she had a blush on her face, and Chung realized where his hand was. He immediately let go of Ara's breast and backed away as fast as he could. **__"I-I'm so sorry, Ara! I didn't mean to I swear! It was an accident." __**Chung covered his nose, his felt a nosebleed coming on.**_

_**Ara had covered her chest and nodded. They researched the whole entire night in silence. **_

_**Flashback End **_

Ara finished explaining what happened and looked down at the floor, embarrassed that she had to memorize what happened and then repeat it.

"Wow..." Was all Aisha could say. _I'm so glad Elsword hasn't done something as perverted as that._

"Well, it that a nature part of the male nature? Desire." Eve questioned

"W-well, he said it was an accident." Ms. Ariel had just walked into the room which means class has started. With that everyone took their seats and the lesson began.

**OoOoOoOo**

_**Middle of Class**_

Chung couldn't focus in the middle of class. He was worried that Ara wouldn't consider him a friend anymore after the... _**incident. **_If you could call it that. _It was a complete accident! I hope she thinks the same way. _Chung impatiently tapped the pencil on his desk. He couldn't stand thinking that he had lost a friend.

Ara was watching Chung intently from across the room lost in her own thoughts as well. _I wonder what he's thinking about... Is he thinking about what happened last night!? I mean I know any boy would think about that ,but is he think about because he like it?... What the hell I'm I thinking! Why would I care what he thinks about... __**them **__anyways. Stupid me. _Ara still, secretly, wanted to know what Chung thought. She hoped it was at least the slightest bit good.

**OoOoOoOo**

_**Lunch Time**_

"Do you have to follow me every lunch time?" Aisha snapped.

"Well, it's not like you have anyone else to hang out with." Elsword said, he didn't think his words out properly for this one particular sentence.

"Well, I have Eve and Ara!" Aisha was angry now. _So, what if I said that I didn't have any friends in the janitor's closet! Now I have Ara and Eve._

"W-well, Sorry! I was just quoting what you said in the janitor's closet and thought you wouldn't take offense or anything."

"Geez, you're stupid."

"Oh, am I know?"

"Yes, very."

"Well, if my Ice Queen says it, it must be true."

"That Ice Queen gets old, fast."

"Hm, then should I change your title to Ice Empress?"

"Just shut up and go find Raven and Chung or go talk to some of your fan girls, I bet they're dying to make you notice them."

"Nah, I'd rather stay with. You're way better than those girls."

"Just keep walking."

"Well, Raven, Chung, Ara, and Eve are in the cafeteria. So, should we go there."

"Yea that would be better than being alone with someone as stupid as you."

"Ouch, frostbite."

**OoOoOoOo**

_**Cafeteria **_

Aisha and Elsword has entered the cafeteria to see their four friends. What they saw was somewhat, unusual. Raven and Eve were holding hands, Eve had an obvious bright pink blush on her face and was looking down on the floor in shame, Ara was covering her chest turning her head away from Chung, Chung looked like he was trying to talk to Ara ,but didn't know exactly what to see say because he was opening his mouth to talk then closing it and putting the palm of his hand on his chin thinking it over, and Raven was just enjoying himself while holding Eve's hand. Aisha took a seat next to Ara and whispered to her. "_What's going on here." _

"_Well, Eve already told us early, to get Raven to focus she had to agree to be Raven's girlfriend for a week, You know my situation, and Chung keeps trying to talk to me ,so I know he's weirded out now."_

"_Oh, well I'm here with this idiot." _Aisha pointed to Elsword. _"And you should try to talk to Chung. It looks like he's trying his hardest to apologize."_

Ara sighed. _"Ya, I guess I should." _

"_Then do it! Don't just stare at me. Go, shoo!" _Ara, not wanted to be scolding by Aisha, went to go talk things out with Chung.

"Uh, Chung?" Ara didn't know what to say.

"Ya, Ara?"

"C-can we just get that whole," Ara cleared her throat "Incident behind us?"

"Y-yea, I would like that." Chung said, with a smile

"Good, glad we're still friends." Ara walked over to Aisha and told her that herself and Chung were friends again.

"Good, now let's see how Raven and Eve are doing." Aisha slid across the seat and sat next to Raven.

"So, Raven. How's the new "relationship", I'm using the turn relationship loosely, going?"

"I think It's going fine. This one over here," Raven turned his head toward Eve. "is afraid to hold hands in public."

"I-it-it is only because we _**are not **_dating." Eve said, her tone wasn't monotone like usual. "People that are not dating should not hold hands." Eve was looking at the ground too embarrassed to show her face to Aisha.

"She seems embarrassed." Ara chimed in, sliding next to Eve.

"I find it adorable." Raven said.

"I never said it wasn't."

"Well, this is only for a week. It will be over soon enough."

"I don't know, Eve. A lot can happen in a week." Raven said, with a smirk.

"Speaking of relationships," Elsword decided to join in. "Me and Aisha have a date tomorrow." Elsword put an arm around Aisha.

"Get your hand off of me!" Aisha snapped. "Don't tell everyone about the date either!" Aisha looked down at the floor to hide her blush. "It's not like I agreed anyway. I owed you and that's ,so don't get the wrong idea!"

"Whatever, a date is still a date ,so wear something super cute for me ,k" Elsword said, with a wink.

"Just shut up and eat!" Then they all began to eat. It was a good lunch for Aisha. They were all talking and laughing, mostly about Raven and Eve, Chung and Ara were acting as normally as the would any day despite the _**situation **_that happened, and Aisha was enjoying herself with Elsword. She found out he wasn't a bad guy after all. She wasn't going to admit that face-to-face though. Then lunch was over.

**OoOoOoO**

"Sorry, Aisha! Me and Eve can't walk you home we're going to boy's housing for some research." Ara said, apologeticly

"Yes, I am very sorry, Aisha." Eve said, back in her monotone state. "I hope your trip home is a safe one."

"I'll be fine ,but thanks guys!" Aisha said, waving. Then Elsword came up to her.

"Ready to go research?"

"Yea, my house again?"

"Yep." Elsword and Aisha began to walk to her house. Aisha's parents weren't home so they had the house to themselves.

Aisha and Elsword had stepped into the quiet house. "Parents aren't home?" 

"Nope."

"Well, up to your room then."

"You better not be planning on doing anything perverted."

"Wha-what makes you think that?" Elsword recalled what he had found in Aisha's room yesterday's

"You stuttered..."

"Yea, so what?

"Let's just go to my room, geez" Aisha and Elsword entered the room to find a piece of paper lying on the bed.

"Is this a note from your parents?" Elsword asked, curious.

"Maybe. Mom and Dad usually don't leave notes since I know where they go. So this is kinda weird." Aisha walked over to the "note" and examined it. It looked like fine parchment. It was titled _"Void Contract" _"Contract?" Aisha picked up the paper and felt the rough parchment. "Why the hell would there be a contract in my room, on my bed?"

"Lemme see?" Aisha handed over the "contract"

"It looks like... a demon pact contract?"

"How the hell would you know that." Her mind immediately went to Angkor. _That guy wants me to be his vessel, huh? Well, it seems good. I can increase my magical power and it doesn't sound like a bad idea if it drives this guy away so, I might take it._

"Because I'm a Red Knight and we took demonology. We had to know when to spot a demon in human form or see if there was a demon using any humans as a vessel."

"You a Red Knight?"

"Impressed."

"Surprised is the word I'm looking for."

"Well, don't be." Elsword said, with a smirk

"Back to the contract." Aisha snatched the contract for Elsword's hand is looked over it. Specifically number two that said: _Required to wear anything that Angkor says. _"That little perverted bat." She accidentally mumbled out loud.

"Perverted bat."

Aisha realized she mumbled what she thought out loud. "N-nothing."

"Do you know who wrote that contract?" Elsword folded his arms

"No and don't fold your arms like your my dad scolding me or something!"

"I'm just worried about you. You know dark magic can consume your very soul, right?" Elsword's expression softened.

"Don't give me that look!" Aisha blushed and pointed a finger. "It's my choice anyway ,so if it want it I'll take it!"

"Do you want to take it though?"

"Yes, maybe I do!"

"It's your choice I'm not going to stop you. I'm just warning you ,but" Elsword place a hand on Aisha's shoulder "I'll support you if you do want to go down that path." Elsword smiled.

"I-I want to take it! Even if you say that you probably won't support me!"

"Don't worry I will, I promise."

"Ugh, there's no getting rid of you."

"Nope."

Aisha held up the contract and focused on it. A pen then appeared in front of her and she grabbed it. "I want this..." She mumbled. She then took a deep breath and signed her signature into the contract. Nothing happened for a few minutes.

"Nothing's happening."

"Maybe it was a joke." After Elsword made that comment, a dark mist began to swirl around Aisha. "Wh-wha-what the hell?!" Aisha started panicking. She was the engulfed by the purple mist.

"_Hello, Aisha!" _It was a very high-pitched voice ,but sounded manly at the same time. A strange combination.

"A-angkor?" Aisha recognized the voice.

"_Yes, it me. You signed the contract, that I delivered through shadow teleportation, on your bed, correct?" _

"Y-yea."

"_Good, then you know the rules of the contract say."_

"Yes, I do."

"_Well then, I don't need to go over them. Back to the human world." _The purple mist engulfed Aisha, once again, and she was sent back to the human world. This time in different clothes.

Elsword was waiting, very worriedly, for Aisha to come back. He was relived to see the purple mist appear with the purple headed girl in it. She wasn't dressed like before. "A-Aisha?"

"Yea, what?"

"W-what are you wearing?" Aisha looked down at her clothes and her face felt hot after seeing what she had on. It was a very skimpy outfit, for a girl her age, She wore a purple tube top with a cross on the front that only covered her chest, a short purple skirt that consisted of many chains and belts, her shoes were leather boots that went up to her knees, and she wore a sort of purple cape on the back of her skirt.

"D-don't look, stupid!" She covered her chest and threw the first thing that came to her hand, that being an axe-shaped staff, and lunged it at Elsword.

"Whoa! Where the hell did you get that thing!"

"I-I don't know!"

"Aisha, do throw me around like that!" The staff rose upwards and floated over to Aisha.

"A-angkor?"

"Yes, this is my in my vessel form or overworld form."

"O-oh." Aisha quickly remembered what she as wearing while Elsword stared at Aisha. He was taking the chance to look at Aisha's figure since this was probably the only time he would see her in the this outfit. "ELSWORD STOP STARING AND GET OUT OF HER SO I CAN CHANGE!" Aisha threw Angkor at Elsword and he immediately left after almost being impaled by the bat.

**OoOoOoOo**

_Journal Entry 4. November 29, 2013_

_Today wasn't like any other day. I signed a contract to become a demon's vessel and now I have to wear a stupid hookerish outfit every time I want to use his power. There is also one more thing that bothered me, Elsword said he would support me no matter what and It was kinda sweet... I wonder if this guy really does like me. I have a date with him tomorrow ,so I think I'll get to see more of his personality. All in all this day was kind of... hectic. _

**End of Chapter 5! I am open to any and all suggestion and that suggestion was for MiyuMelody who requested to add magic~! On with the reviews~!**

**Review Responses. **

**To: Rin-Rin: Thanks I'm glad you liked it xD. I think this story is kinda cliché and I just wanted to add the perversion for the hell of it xP. Thanks for the review~!**

**To: MiyuMelody: There's your hint of magic hope you enjoyed it :D! Thanks for the review~!**

**To: 3-chan: Ik he is pretty stupid in this story ,but I'm glad you think it's funny. Thanks for the review~!**

**To: CodeMasterFif: Ik they need to get together IT'S KILLING ME ,but plot you know. Ya there we be a lot of competition for Aisha :D. -gives into puppy dog look- Here's your next chapter QAQ Thanks for the reviews~!**

**Now I have to right Aisha and Elsword's date chapter :D Muhahahahaha. We're going to skip friday on chapter six so xP. Don't forget to R&R and tell me what you thought~! Bai bai~!**


	6. The Date

**FORGIVE ME QAQ! I haven't updated this in a few weeks because I was busy sorry D:! Hopefully you like this date chapter. ( remember we skipped Friday and went to Saturday for the date. ) Enjoy~!**

* * *

_A date._ Aisha couldn't believe her own thoughts as she watched her ceiling fan move round and round. She had to go on a date with the boy she had a love-hate relationship with, Elsword. The word "date" was stuck in Aisha's head. She couldn't wrap her head around the reality of it. _A date with Elsword, A date with Elsword. _The sentence repeated in her mind, over, and over, and over, and over, again. Aisha didn't want to get up, so she shifted over onto her side to look at the alarm clock. It read: _11:00. _Aisha groaned and got up. She sat on the edge of her bed, looking down at the floor.

"Two hours to get ready..." Aisha mumbled. "I should probably get up." She said to herself.

Due to Aisha's word choice, you may have thought she was sad that she was going on her first date with Elsword, but that's not the case! She was actually worried; worried that she would mess up on her first date.

"What to wear, what to wear." Aisha sung, very dryly. Aisha opened her closet and inspected it's contents. "All my clothes are tomboyish..." She mumbled. Aisha didn't know what to wear on her date. She looked up, down and all around her closet; nothing seemed suitable to held up head with both hands in frustration. "Gah, why the hell is this so hard to do!? It's not like I'm trying to impress him!" Aisha stopped herself mid-sentence. "But, if I make a bad impressions I probably won't hear the end of it. Aisha feel to both knees and place her palms on the floor. "Inner turmoil." She said, quietly.

After a few minutes of stressing out about the outfit she was going to wear, Aisha had finally decided on one. She wore a green cardigan with a white tank top, a tan skirt with frills, and black converse.

"I think this is suitable." She then sat on her bed and twiddled her thumbs. "What to do for two hours..." She looked around her room in hopes of finding something to entertain herself with.

_What style should I wear my hair in? _She gazed in the mirror and looked at her two pig tails. _Something different. _Aisha untied her pigtails and let her hair fall to her back. _Just like this? No, that looks weird. _She then experimented with different hairstyles, for what seemed like two hours.

* * *

After much experimentation with her hair, Aisha decided she would go with a simple Korean-style side ponytail, she thought it suited her best.

"Wow, that took a while." She sighed and looked in the mirror. "What time is it?" Aisha turned around to look at the alarm clock sitting on her dressing, the purple digital clock read: _12:53. _"Oh crap, I'm gonna be late!"

Aisha bursted through the doors of her room and ran down stairs; past her mom and dad that were enjoying a late breakfast.

"Whoa, we're you going in at this time of day?"

"Uh," Aisha bit her lip, she didn't want to lie her parents. "I, um, I'm go-."

She was cut off by her mother. "Just let the girl go out! I bet she took my advice and made so new friends. She's probably just going out to the mall with them."

Aisha's father sighed. "I guess you're right, as usual. Well, go ahead Aisha." He gestured a shooing motions towards the door.

"Thanks!" Aisha face lit up with a smile. "Bye, mom, dad, love you!" She then ran out the door and headed towards Wally's Memorial Bridge.

* * *

Aisha walked through the town of Elder, gazing at all the little shops and cafes that she passed. She looked at ever item that they had on display, wondering how much it would cost purchase one. She snapped out of thoughts once she realized she was window shopping. _I have to focus, or that punk will never let me live it down she. _She thought, Aisha was determined to wow Elsword.

Aisha stood up from her crouch and continued walking, until someone caught her eyes. _Is that Eve and Raven? _Aisha peered through the glass of the cafe. She saw Raven talking to Eve and Eve looking irritated, like always when she was with Raven. _Aw, they're so cute together~! Geez, they should just date for real now. _Aisha continued to walk down her path, not wanting to interrupt her friend's date.

* * *

Elsword waited on the Wally's Memorial Bridge, continuously, no religiously, checking his phone. _She's late. She doesn't seem the type to be late. _Elsword put his phone in his back pocket. _It's already 1:13._ Elsword leaned his head against the tall tower that was overlooking the bridge. _I wonder what she's wearing... I bet she looks really cute. _Elsword began to fantasize about the things Aisha would wear. _A summer dress, no, maybe a tank top and short-shorts? I think she'd looked good in that._

As Elsword was thinking his perverted thoughts, Aisha was making her way towards the meeting spot. _Ah, there's the idiot. _Aisha saw Elsword coming into her field of view. "Hey, dumbass!" She cupped one hand over the side of her mouth and waved her hand in the air.

Elsword quickly snapped out of his thoughts to see Aisha signaling him over. _Damn, she's cuter than I expected her to be. _He then, ran over to the spot Aisha was in.

"Hey, cutie." He said, with a smirk on his face

Aisha blushed and bit her lower lip. "Shut up! I only wore this, so you wouldn't make fun of me for wearing trashy clothes on this date!" Aisha folded her arms and turned away.

"Huh, make fun of you for messing up? Sounds fun."

Aisha felt a vain pop. "That wasn't a suggestion you twat!" Aisha pointed her index finger at the redheaded idiot and gritted her teeth.

"Who said I was actually going to make fun of you?"

"I did!" Aisha's voice got louder as she got more and more infuriated.

"Hey, no need to raise you voice." Elsword said, sweatdropping. "Come on, we have to get on with our date anyways." Elsword winked and grabbed Aisha's hand.

"H-hey, I can walk perfectly fine by myself, stupid!" Aisha tried tugging her hands from the boy's grasp.

"Heh, I know that, but couples are supposed to hold hands on a date, right?" Elsword had fun teasing Aisha. She had unique reactions since she obviously hadn't been treated this way before.

"We aren't couple!" Aisha felt her face get hotter and hotter as Elsword's flirtation kept getting to here. "So, people that aren't couple aren't supposed to hold hands!"

"Well, we are on a date after all and couples go on dates, so, therefore, we're a couple." Another smirk appeared on his face.

"No we're not. And wipe that smirk off your face or I'll wipe if off for you." Aisha was shocked at her own words, she didn't mean to say that last part. _Did the void contract make me say that? I didn't want to be __**that **__cold. _

"Wow, that was colder than usual." Elsword was also pretty shocked by Aisha's little outburst.

Aisha looked down at the ground. She was embarrassed by her slip and she didn't know why. She would usual just let it slide and watch the person walk away offended, but with Elsword it felt like a different story to her. Considering he was what you would call her "first friend".

"S-sorry." She mumbled.

_Did she just apologize? See doesn't seem the type to apologize either. _"What?"

"I said I was sorry!" Aisha turned away. _Apologizing is harder and more shameful than other people make it seem. _"Need a hearing aid or something?!"

"No, I just wasn't expecting you to apologize."

"Whatever." Aisha slipper her hand out of Elsword's grasp. "Let's just keep going. The date isn't going to go by if we just stand here and do nothing." Aisha quickly sped walked past Elsword to the the Twin Watchtowers by the bridge. What the didn't know was a certain Grand Archer watching them.

"A date, huh?" Rena felt her blood boil with anger. "What does she have that I don't?! I have everything!" Rena jumped down from the top of the tower and continued her pursuit on the two.

* * *

Eve was walking through the Elder with a dark haired boy. They were holding hands and Eve felt embarrassed. She felt all the girls starting at Raven and herself, probably thinking: _How did that girl get **that **kind of boy? _Or: _That boy could do so much better! _This was the second reason why she didn't want to be Raven's girlfriend for a week. The first reason being how easily she got irritated when she was around Raven.

On the other hand, Raven seemed to be enjoying himself. He felt proud having Eve by his side and holding his hand. "Where do what go next, _babe_?" He put a strong emphasis on the "babe" part.

"Home." She said, flatly.

"Not an option, but we could go the park by your home."

"Then take me wherever you please." Eve didn't want to be out in public with Raven. She didn't like being stared at.

"Then how about my house?" Raven let a wide smirk appear on his face.

Eve felt her face heat up, she took the meaning of that sentence how Raven intended her to take it. "I will not do such indecent things with the likes of you!"

"Whoa, I just thought we could go there and watch a movie or something. It's you who has the indecent thoughts." You could almost her the entertainment in Raven's tone. "Could it be that you want to do indecent things with me?"

"Y-you..." Eve was speechless.

"Is that a yes?"

"It's a no, imbecile!" Eve turned her head away from Raven. She planned on ignoring him the whole date they had.

* * *

"This pin looks cute." Ara picked up the hairpin from the case it was stored in and studied it. _I wonder if Chung would like how this looked in my hair._

"That one would look good on you, Miss." The merchant woman, Helen, said.

"You think so!" Ara looked up excitedly.

"Yes, it fits your hairstyle perfectly."

"Then I'll take! How much ED is it?" Ara took out her coin purse and began to count ED silently in her head.

"5,000 ED." Helen said, a smile appearing on her face. This was her first sale of the day so she gave Ara a little discount on the hairpin.

"Thank you!" Ara bowed, stood up, and walked off to go explore the swap meet she found herself in. _Wow, everything look so lively! _Ara gazed in awe at all the shop that were set up by the people around her. She continued to past on the markets, until one shop caught her eye; a jewelery store.

Ara ran up to shop and gazed at all the sparkly jewelery in front of her. _Wow, these earrings are so pretty! _

"Ara?" She heard a familiar, princely, voice call her name.

Ara looked up to see a pair of blue orbs look down at her. _Chung! _Ara was excited. She hadn't seen Chung since Thursday since he was absent yesterday at school. _Keep your cool Ara! Act natural. _"Hi, Chung!" Ara thought to lean against something to look casual. Due to her clumsyness, she feel over onto her backside.

"Ow!" She said, as her back hit the floor of the shop.

Chung tried to hold in his laughter. "A-ara, pfft, are you okay?" He walked around the counter to help Ara up.

"Don't laugh!" Ara pouted, still on her backside.

_I'm so embarrassed I don't feel like getting up. _Ara was miserable

"Here, let me help you up." Chung stuck his hand out for Ara. As usual he had that princely smile that could knock any girl out in an instant.

"T-thank you!"

"No problem. Well, I have to get back to tending to my mom's shop. I'll see ya later."

"Yea, bye!" Ara felt a blush come on. _My knight in shining armor. _She continued walking while in deep thought.

* * *

"Oi, Aisha, slow down!" Elsword caught up to the Void Princess.

Aisha had her head down while she was speed walking. She was too embarrassed to make any kind of eye contact with Elsword. "You're just being slow!"

"Well, you seem to be in a hurry. Do you wanna go somewhere?"

"No, I'm fine." Aisha's stomach decieved her by growling, very loud.

"Heh, looks like someone's hungry." Elsword smiled

"I didn't bring any money." Aisha replied glumly

"That's okay, I'll pay for you." Elsword had a trick up his sleeve.

"Really?!" Aisha had skipped her late breakfast when she had gone out to the Memorial Bridge.

"Only on one condition." Elsword's smirk had come back on his face. "Couples hold hands and the guy always pay for the food, so if you want me to pay you have to hold my hand." Elsword stuck out his hand for Aisha to grab.

_Do I sacrifice food just for not holding this idiot's hand? _Aisha stomach growled again. _I-it's just a one time thing, I'll do it! _Aisha hesitantly grabbed Elsword's hand.

"No, we don't clasp. We intwin our fingers."

"Grr." Aisha grumbled under her breath. She took her hand out of Elsword's and intwined her fingers with his. "Happy?"

"Estatic." Elsword said, another on of his genuine smiles appearing on his face. "Where do you want to go to eat?"

"Anywhere you want I guess."

"Well, being of the son of the owner of the school has it's perks. One of them being money." Elsword looked around at the cafes surrounding the couple. "Want something expensvie."

"I want something greasy." _I haven't had fast food in a long time. _

"Well what about Taco El?" Elsword pointed at the fast food restaurant that they were standing by.

"Sure, as long as it's fast and greasy I'll take it." Aisha had forgotten the fact that Elsword was holding her hand.

_She likes fast food too? This girl is my dream woman! _

Aisha and the redhead walked into the Taco El. With a an archer tailing them from behind.

_Holding hands!? He hasn't even asked me out on a date! Each time I did ask him out he rejected me! Grr, this girl. Now, how to run their little date they have here. Hmm, well, I have a small idea. _A devilish grin appeared on Rena's face. "Yea, that's perfect." She said out loud.

Everyone in the Taco El, except Elsword and Aisha, stared at the girl behind the thrash can talking to herself. "Oh, um, nothing to see here! Heheheheh." The embarrassed little archer walked, silently, in shame, around and took a seat at a table in the restaurant.

Elsword and Aisha looked up at the menu. "What do you want to order." Elsword asked, taking out his wallet full of ED.

"Everything looks so good! I can't decide." She looked at all the choices that the menu had to over and took her time.

"Well, I'll just have a two regular crunchy tacos. While this one takes her sweet time." Elsword pointed to the girl with pigtails looking over all her choices.

"I guess I'll have the wrap with nachos in it." Aisha pointed to the item on the menu.

"Okay, that will be 23,000 ED" Said the cashier, Banthus.

Elsword handed the cashier the money and then the two went to go find some place to sit. The Taco El was quite crowding since it was noon.

Rena looked over at the couple sitting down and observed them. _Hmm, how to carry out my little plan_ _without being seen_. Rena saw a family get up from their table, leaving there unwanted scraps behind for the janitor employee to pick it up. _Ah, just my luck, hehe~! _Rena laughed mentally.

Elsword and Aisha had just gotten there food and sat down. They began to eat and they actually started to hold down a normal conversation on something they both liked; video games.

"I think Ozma is the cheapest boss in the whole history of final fantasy." Elsword said. _I wonder if she knows what I'm talking about._

"I know! That battle is totally luck based!"

"Ya that curaga and curse is so annoying."

The two enjoyed their little conversation, but Rena was determined to ruin it. She slowly looked at thrash that the family had left behind to find the messiest piece of food that they had left behind in their pile of garbage. She quickly took a taco out of one the wrappers. _Ugh, this is gross, but it'll be worth it._ She closed one eye and ready her arm for throwing.

"How does Cloud carry that giant sword anyways? It look pretty damn heavy." Aisha was thinking about Cloud's giant sword that he just simply slung over his back.

"Yes, but, then again, it is an alternate universe so I doesn't have to be made out of metal."

"You make a good point for someone so stupid." Aisha giggled. _I'm enjoying this. _She was actually really happy.

_Look at her, giggling! That should be me, argh, I'm so much pretty than her! _Out of rage, Rena through the garbage taco in the direction of Aisha's head. Aisha, not bringing Angkor's staff with her, had no reflexes whatsoever, so the taco hit her straight in the head.

The Taco El went silent. Aisha had her eyes averted to the table, trying to process what just happened. Her was covered in messy taco meat and cheese. Aisha didn't even want to think about how long this would take her to get out of her hair.

Elsword just stared. He didn't know what do. He reached out his to try to wipe off the, um, let's say _adhesive _off of her hair and the side of her face, but before he could even so much as poke her, she ran out of the Taco El..

* * *

**Well Im just gonna end it there because I havent posted a chapter in a very long time so I'd rather give something short and nothing at all and Im also too lazy to respond to the reviews as of now since I've been so busy sorry e.e**

**Dont forgot to R&R See ya next time~**


End file.
